Dracula Castle (ASTOF)
This article concerns the A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Dracula Castle; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. Dracula Castle, sometimes known as The Castle of Hell, Hell Hall and The Devil's Home, is the ancestral home of The Dracula Family who have resided there since 956; it is located on Mt. Moldoveanu in Carpathian Mountains on the outskirts of Transylvania. History 1890s In 1893, the castle played a dramatic part in what would, four years later on it's publication, become well known as the British Novel: Dracula. Though the well known British Novel stated that Wilhemina "Mina" Murray was kidnapped and forcibly drank upon by the illustrious and infamous Count, the reality was much different. Though she was, indeed, kidnapped by the Count, Mina and her captor fell in love and Mina found herself impregnated, bitten by him and married to him, turning her into his vampire bride. When Jonathan Harker and others came to rescue her, the Count was, apparently, slaughtered and Mina - having been turned into a vampire and having 'recovered' on the Count's apparent death - married Jonathan, returned to London with him, and passed off the child as his. However, Jonathan, in a fit of rage, turned on her when he discovered the truth; backing her against the window, he attempted to kill her - only to find the face of Mina's true husband, Count Dracula, staring furiously in at the window. Saving Mina's life, the Count burst into the room and killed Jonathan. Mina went into labour on that occasion and was, successfully, able to pass the child off as Jonathan's in public; Jonathan's death was, due to the puncture marks on his neck, passed off as Syphilis. Normally, a mortal woman would have died while pregnant with a vampire child; however, in truth, the Count had been secretly returning to Mina over the months of her pregnancy and feeding on her - just enough to keep her and the child alive. Now, reunited with his wife, the Count whisked Mina away to Transylvania and remarried the now "widowed" woman. Having been transformed into a vampire, Mina's life - which would have been forfeit on her son's birth - was saved. When later asked by Mina, the Count revealed the truth; he had not actually been slaughtered, but had merely fled into hiding, vowing to return for his lover when their child was due. He had removed his "curse" on her to allow her and his child to return to England safely. Arta, the couple's eldest child, spent his childhood and teenage years in Castle Dracula with his brothers, Quincy, Ivan and Arkos. 1900s In 1975, Quincy met Adelaide Teach - the last remaining legitimate descendant of Blackbeard and a victim of Fenrir Greyback - and, after three years of dating, proposed to her. Adelaide accepted and Quincy revealed the truth about himself and his family; Adelaide, having realized years prior, revealed that she had come to terms with it. Adelaide fell pregnant in September of 1979 and, due to her werewolf genes merging with vampire genes, suffered severely during her pregnancy - which is why she resided with her father in London; on the birth of the couple's only child, Edward, Quincy transformed Adelaide into his vampire bride to, successfully, save her life. With Edward being born in London, he was eligible to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he did in the 1990s - though he returned to the castle for his school holidays. Dracula Castle would remain in the possession of Count Dracula and his wife, Mina, even up to the 1990s. Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years